the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 1
Log Line : Richard,a 41 years old prisoner who assigned to do NESA project, gets in trouble inside of riots and needs to save his family. ' *'Monkey Wrench : Prisoners can meet with their family for 1 day or can have 1 free day before they go in to the dome. ' *'The Hero #'Greg : A head scientist from NESA mainly studies about brain and human relationship' #'Richard : A prisoner from Colorado accused from murder. While he did self-defencing trying to save his family, he accidentally killed a person. He was a soldier.' *'The Villain ' #'Ted : The leader of riots.' ' *'The Physical Goal ' #'Greg : Make prisoners be serious about the project. This is not a joke. Information about prisoners #'Richard : To get motivation to go inside of the dome for his family. Information about outside world and dome.' *'The Emotional Goal ' #'Greg : Sympathy and Respected' #'Richard : Sympathy, Motivated and Being loved' *'Personal Obstacle ' #'Greg : Lack of information about prisoners. Lack of time' #'Richard : Lack of information about outside world. ' *'Justification ' They think NESA trying to do some bad thing to them. They don't want to sacrifice themselves for the world. They thought government just try to use them as a tool of their experiment like lab rat. *'Supporting Cast ' #'Lee : The security agent of the camp area. Soldier. Who actually ends the riot with powerful weapons.' #'Fort : Ted's right hand. He spreads out conspiracy ideas to prisoners against NESA and instigating prisoners to join the riots.' #'Anna : Richard's wife. She has a strong trust to Richard and really loves Richard and their daughter Amy.' *'Locations ' 'Section #1' - Camp area where prisoners and scientists staying before actually going in to the dome Head quarter of NESA Story : After prisoners got assigned by each section by NESA, they can spend 24 hours in restricted area with whoever they want. Greg, scientist from NESA, also tries to little research for the prison ers. NESA wants to know which prisoners they can believe for the tele-communication later so they are spying them with cameras and wire tap. Richard, one of prisoner, also spends his time with his wife and daughter. While majority of them are spending time the last free day before going in to domes, some of them are trying to protest against NESA violently. Ted , the leader of rebels instigate other prisoners spreading eschatology of earth. Ted also instigate people by saying NESA is using them as a lab rat. A lot of prisoners got instigated by Ted and join them to attack NESA. While the riots getting bigger, Richard's daughter got caught as a hostage. At last, NESA help Richard to save his family from riots and him and NESA make good relationships. While stopping the rebels, there are lots of bloods. ' '''Medium : Novel ' '''Reason : In this story, we need to deliver lots of information. How's outside world looks like, what are they actually facing, what's their backstory etc. Not only that, we also have to deliver their emotions too to make audience start like our characters. Novel is the most effective way to deliver lots of information directly and correctly with minimum of budget. Platform : Online book store. Social media page Reason : Enable to make our target demographic easily access to this. # Origin Story, 2. Character Reveal, 3. Story world Reveal ''' '''Reveal the characters who stands for each side (NESA vs Prisoners) Also while revealing characters back stories, we can also reveal the story world and what’s going on in there.